Yan Lin
Yan Lin is Hay Lin's grandmother and the previous Guardian of Air. After the previous Guardians of the Veil were disbanded, she became the seeker of the successors to the title Guardians of the Veil. She soon leaves the living world and resurfaces as part of the Council of Elders, acting as the new Guardians' adviser throughout their missions. Plot: Comic Series In the comic book, Yan Lin died soon after the Guardians received their powers. She then became a member of the Congregation of Kandrakar, apparently gaining a new body identical to her original one. Although she could not communicate with the girls directly because of the Veil, she was able to send several messages to them indirectly. After the Veil was removed at the end of the first story arc, the guardians began to regularly visit Kandrakar, and Yan Lin quickly became one of their favored advisers. In the Endarno storyline, the Oracle was stripped of his power and cast out of Kandrakar. Their followed a vote by the Congregation to elect a new leader, with Endarno (Phobos in disguise) and Yan Lin being the two candidates, taking the titles of 'Summoner' for the ritual. During the ceremony, the two elders were surrounded with magical butterflies, one of which had an image of the Heart of Kandrakar on its wings. This butterfly first settled on Yan Lin's hand, but she blew it away and it landed on Endarno's face. The mark then transferred to his skin, and he became the new Oracle. It is implied that Yan Lin would have become the Oracle if she had not rejected the butterfly, and that she did so because she was afraid of loosing her connection to Hay Lin, and that she was unprepared for the responsibility of leading Kandrakar. Phobos, disguised as Endarno, was able to manipulate the entire Congregation into believing his lies, with the exception of Yan Lin. She persuaded the other Elders to elect her as the new Keeper of the Tower of Mists, the position formerly held by Endarno, and was able to guide Elyon while she was imprisoned within the Tower. She also visited Himerish, the former Oracle, in the form of a giant turtle, and helped to restore his lost memories. After Phobos was defeated and Endarno was returned to his own body, he and Yan Lin became the Oracle's close advisers, the three of them forming the new 'Trinity Council' of Kandrakar. When the Dark Mother's tree takes control of Kandrakar, she is the only member of the Congregation who remains immune to the tree's magic. At the end of the 'New Power' saga, the Oracle decided to leave Kandrakar for good, and transferred his power to Yan Lin. She first used her new powers subconsciously in order to save the fortress from collapsing from the damage done to its foundations by the Dark Mother's tree. She awoke in her room in Kandrakar, where the Oracle gave her the Heart of Kandrakar and some parting advice before leaving. She then used her magic to recreate Kandrakar in her own image. Since the start of Teach 2b WITCH, Yan Lin has worn the Heart of Kandrakar around her neck as a symbol of her new position. Rather than remaining within the fortress, she appears to spend much of her time in the gardens of Kandrakar, where she frequently meets with the girls. When the guardians discover their new mission, she presents Hay Lin with a key to their new school, a magical bus which contains an almost infinite number of rooms in which they will teach their new pupils. Plot: Animated Series After the Veil was raised, cutting Earth off from Meridian, Yan Lin kept the Heart of Kandrakar on Earth until it was time to pass it on to the next generation. After which time she acted as a mentor to the new Guardians, and served as an informal adviser to the Council of Kandrakar. Upon her return, Nerissa attempted to corrupt Yan Lin by offering her power, youth, and finally the safety of her granddaughter, but Yan Lin refused all three. Nerissa was forced to imprison Yan Lin, alongside Elyon, within the Heart of Meridian. Nerissa then created an Altemere to take her place. Although the real Yan Lin had the will to resist Nerissa, Altemere Yan Lin's desire to live was stronger than her self control, and she fell under Nerissa's thrall. She even admitted to Nerissa such a fact, adding that she had come to love Hay Lin as if she were her true granddaughter. Altemere Yan Lin's replacement of the real Yan Lin went unnoticed until close to the end of season 2, and up until that point Nerissa used Yan Lin's supposed loss to the dark side to taunt Hay Lin, in an unsuccessful attempt to break her spirit. Nerissa had the brainwashed Yan Lin bullying and fighting her granddaughter, but when she kidnapped and used her boyfriend Eric as a hostage, Hay Lin reacted and fought back. After being used to fight W.I.T.C.H., Altemere Yan Lin was freed from Nerissa's thrall at the same time as the other members of C.H.Y.K.N., and she was imprisoned alongside them when Nerissa absorbed them. In the final episode of Season 2 Yan Lin's altemere escaped her prison and came to live on Earth, where she was introduced to Hay Lin's parents as Yan Lin's long lost twin sister, Mira. As an almost perfect duplicates, Yan Lin and Altemere Yan Lin, now Mira Lin had a habit of finishing each other's sentences. Yan Lin performed several small acts of magic throughout Season 1, and during Season 2 it was revealed that she retained the untransformed version of her Guardian power after C.H.Y.K.N. disbanded the first time. Though, without the Heart of Kandrakar directing the power of the Aurameres to her, using her elemental powers drains her life force. Trivia It is unknown if Yan Lin is Hay Lin's paternal or maternal grandmother: In issue #2, Yan Lin addresses Hay Lin's father as her son, stating that when he was little she was the one that fed him (he was trying to convince her to take her medicine); however, in issue #9, when Hay Lin's asks her mother for an Asian story the latter comments that Yan Lin used to tell her many when she was little. This may be an inconsistency from part of the writers, because in Teach 2b W.I.T.C.H. arc, Hay Lin's maternal grandparents are showed in a flashback, and her maternal grandmother is clearly not Yan Lin, hence Yan Lin must be the mother of Hay Lin's father. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:C.H.Y.K.N Category:Kandrakar